


Unity

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [3]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Biting, First Time, Frottage, Hickies, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Underwear, Undressing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Anubisu and Seiji begin a new phase of their relationship.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dream Dust





	1. Chapter 1

Seiji’s fingertips rested on the inside of his wrist and that small light touch was utterly _maddening._ As had been much of their strange, slow courtship. In truth, it had begun before either of them realized it and had only been acknowledged after a long, bloody fight against new monsters invading this world. Without thinking, Anubisu had looked at Seiji as quiet fell over the small battlefield. The glow that clung to his skin now was returning to its usual dim levels and his chest was still heaving with the need for air. 

Seiji had turned towards him, smiling with savage satisfaction and Anubisu moved without thinking. Catching him around the waist with his free arm, he’d drawn him close and kissed him hard and deep. When he drew his head back, Seiji had been frozen in his embrace, eyes wide and cheeks flushed while he trembled slightly. 

He hadn’t objected, so Anubisu kissed him again. Seiji’s bloody sword hit the ground with a clatter, falling from a nerveless hand, and slowly, tentatively, Seiji started to kiss him back. 

Thus had begun their courtship. Anubisu had imagined being the other warrior’s first bedmate but he hadn’t realized that fantasy had the chance to become true. Somehow, Seiji was wholly unexperienced in conducting any sort of courting and it ended up falling to Anubisu to guide him.

They continued to guard each other in battle and stood nearby outside combat as they had been. Now, though, Anubisu caught small cracks in Seiji’s normal serene facade, tiny yearning looks thrown his direction and hastily aborted movements expressing a desire to reach out and touch. 

And so, Anubisu found time to approach him without any of the others nearby. Sheltered from prying eyes and teasing comments, Seiji slowly grew confident in sharing any sort of embrace and even found the courage to steal a kiss here and there. 

It was as though Seiji had somehow missed out on the learning loves of youth. 

For his part, Anubisu had appreciated the slow, private journey. Now that the initial heated rush had ended, he had needed time to adjust to the idea that someone wanted him, that his presence was desired and appreciated. The gradual process of becoming more to each other let Anubisu slowly understand the intensity of both their feelings as well as the desire for something more than a temporary arrangement that would only be somewhat satisfying.

They also both had needed time to learn to trust each other with their hearts. It was easy to wound each other and such hurts were slow to heal. The work of learning to trust was still ongoing. 

And in the meantime, Anubisu was the one to tremble when, like now, Seiji braved reaching for him while others were present. The contact was so small, the barely felt press of his fingertips to the inside of Anubisu’s wrist, but also so unusual that the intention behind it was unmistakable to anyone with the eyes to see. 

So far, the louder, less thoughtful members of their band remained oblivious. Whoever else had noticed was holding their tongue, which meant Seiji’s confidence had time to grow and flourish and Anubisu could learn how to calm his nerves and the voice within him still convinced this was all a ploy.

Eventually, the gathering ended and everyone separated. Some took advantage of the break to rest while others departed to seek out supplies and information. 

Anubisu caught Seiji’s arm and tugged him into the Masho’s bedroom. Once the door was shut behind them, he pulled the other man into his arms and kissed him. 

Seiji leaned against him and returned the kiss, his mouth moving far more confidently than it had in the beginning. 

Eventually finding the strength to tear himself away from Seiji’s mouth, Anubisu pulled his shirt collar back and started work on a hickey to join the other marks dotting his shoulders and along the tendon leading to his neck. 

Seiji let out a soft mewling noise and angled his head back more. He liked the marks, they’d recently determined. He liked carrying a reminder of their relationship with him and Anubisu was happy to provide them. 

Adding a bit of bite to his work, Anubisu felt Seiji shudder. Hands scrabbled at his clothes, struggling briefly to find purchase. 

Daringly, Anubisu reached up and undid a few more buttons to expose more of Seiji’s chest. When he pulled back to admire the mark he’d left behind, he spared a few moments to appreciate the pale skin and gold hairs on display. 

Seiji pulled him in for another kiss and slid his hands down Anubisu’s chest, letting them rest just below his pectoral muscles. 

“I was thinking- We could-“ Seiji broke off, face flushing. The color traveled all the way down to his chest. 

Interesting. Seiji hadn’t gotten this flustered since they started engaging in a bit of petting while alone together. 

“You were thinking… what?” Anubisu drawled. Seiji’s blush darkened further and he buried his face in Anubisu’s neck. 

“More?” came the muffled reply. 

Anubisu sucked in a sudden breath. “More could mean a lot of things,” he managed to say. He popped open more buttons on Seiji’s shirt, one after another, until they were all undone. The other man tensed slightly but didn’t protest. His breath sped up. 

Nipping at Seiji’s ear, Anubisu permitted himself to use both hands to feel his exposed chest. Wiry hairs tickled his palms and dense muscle quivered as he ran his hands over them. He drifted lower, feeling Seiji’s ribs and firm abdomen sitting under a protective layer of fat. 

Seiji turned his head and ghosted his lips over Anubisu’s jawline. His face felt very warm. 

An idea struck him and Anubisu had to clutch at Seiji’s arms to remain standing. 

“More,” he said in a strangled voice, “could also mean a number of different _places.”_ With that, he reached down and cupped his hand between Seiji’s legs. 

Merciful gods above, Seiji was as hard as a rock. Hard for _him._

A full body shudder ran through Seiji, starting at his head and traveling all the way down his body. His pelvis rocked forward into Anubisu’s hand, hard cock rubbing against his hand. 

“That’s- Really good,” Seiji moaned. 

Trying not to whimper, Anubisu tangled a hand in Seiji’s hair and used it to shift his head to just the right angle to kiss him. He rubbed his other hand across the bulge in Seiji’s pants, squeezing gently around the thickest part while he devoured his mouth. 

Anubisu broke away just long enough to speak. “What sort of _more_ do you want?”

Seiji’s tongue teased his mouth as he returned the heated kiss. One of his hands, meanwhile, skimmed down Anubisu’s back and latched onto his backside. A hint of pressure angled Anubisu’s arousal to press against Seiji’s leg and he eagerly rutted forward a few times. 

“I want,” Seiji finally said, face still flushed, “to- to go to bed with you.”

Anticipating Seiji’s response still didn’t fully prepare him for hearing those words spoken, to hear Seiji desire _him._ Seiji was flustered, stumbling over his words, and staring shyly at the ceiling, but Anubisu didn’t doubt he meant it. 

Pushing away the tangled nest of random speculations that erupted in his mind about all the different ways they could pleasure each other, Anubisu managed to marshal his thoughts to attend to more immediate matters. “I don’t have the right oil for penetration,” he said. 

“That’s fine. I’m not… I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Seiji admitted. 

“Good. That’s- I mean, some of the herbs in what I have aren’t safe for- Never mind.” Anubisu shook his head quickly, dislodging the random tangent. He used two fingers to guide Seiji to properly face him. “I will gladly share my bed with you.”

* * *

Anubisu was kissing him again and that was good because Seiji liked kissing him. And he could just let himself be pulled towards one of the futons instead of having to focus on walking. 

The need for _more_ burned inside Seiji. He ached with arousal and he felt like there was an electrical current running under his skin. Each time Anubisu touched him, it was as though a circuit had been completed and losing that contact was agony. 

He wanted this, wanted more. He wanted to feel Anubisu’s hands on himself and to know how to pleasure him. They’d both gotten bolder lately, letting hands drift to new places. Anubisu held him tighter when they embraced and Seiji loved slipping his fingers under the edges of his shirt or just inside a kimono. 

This was going to be _so much more,_ though, and thinking of it almost made Seiji feel dizzy. 

He could still feel an echo of Anubisu’s hand between his legs, cupping and squeezing him, promising him release. 

They’d undress soon, look upon each other with desire and not the idle, bored curiosity of a locker room. They would touch and press together, learn what felt good and what wasn’t good, embrace and twine together until they exploded in that singular rapturous way. 

A whimper slipped out before Seiji could stop it and he quickly gave Anubisu a deep kiss of reassurance. Hands rested on his hips, holding and supporting him. 

When they separated, Anubjsu’s dark eyes were knowing. “You will tell me what you discover you like and dislike,” he insisted quietly. “Do not endure or suffer through something for my sake.”

There was grief there, a flash of haunting memory, and Seiji pressed close, wishing he could wipe away the horrors that haunted Anubisu’s past. “I will speak up,” he vowed quietly, then added, “I trust you.”

Anubisu shuddered then, as he often did when spoken about in such a positive or favorable fashion. Such deep wounds he carried…

In lieu of facing whatever Seiji’s words stirred up, Anubisu pressed his hand between Seiji’s legs again. “After this, I will procure the proper supplies so that I may begin helping you prepare to take me. It will take some time for you to become accustomed to being penetrated and how to relax into it. I want to see only pleasure on your face when I finally breach your body.”

Seiji couldn’t help but rub forward into Anubjsu’s hand, new waves of pleasure sizzling up his spine. “I’m glad you know what to do, because I have no idea.”

“How in the world do people in your time accomplish anything?” Anubisu snorted. 

“We have a thing called the Internet. It’s the greatest and worst library mankind has ever made,” Seiji replied. His eyes drifted closed as his hips continued to undulate. “In less than a minute, I could find over a dozen sets of instructions on how to properly and safely take you, thousands of videos of people engaging in anal penetration, and an untoward number of other materials depicting truly disturbing variations on said practices.”

Anubisu’s hand paused its subtle movements. “People share… recordings… of themselves in such moments?” he asked, pausing briefly to remember the right word. 

“By the millions every month.” Seiji shifted his lower body back slightly so he could focus. “They do so because knowing others will see them emgaged in sex excites them, some simply hunger for attention, and others find ways to be paid for performing. There’s a common joke that isn’t really a joke which states the Internet was made for pornographic materials. It certainly makes up a very large portion of it.”

This information did not seem to please Anubisu. “When the way back to the Mortal World is found, we shall not be placing any such recordings in this Internet. I will _not_ share you with unknown, perverse eyes.”

“And I have no desire to be viewed by anyone other than yourself,” Seiji agreed. He wrinkled his nose. “I personally find the very idea repugnant.”

“Good.” Hands reached out and began to loosen his clothing. “I, however, would very much like to see you.”

* * *

Seiji’s disrobing was carried out calmly and efficiently. He was blushing all over, but neither hesitated nor tried to tantalize or tease him with coy movements. 

Anubisu likewise undressed. He was slower than Seiji, but only because of how much he was enjoying watching his lover. 

As Seiji began removing his trousers, Anubisu felt a fresh shiver of desire. In a way, he was pleased they would not be concerning themselves with penetration. They could instead focus on other ways to pleasure each other and enjoy learning simply how best to touch each other. 

That wasn’t to say Anubisu wasn’t looking forward to claiming Seiji virginity. They had time enough and the temperaments to explore each other first and adjust to the sensation of being opened up. After Seiji learned to find pleasure from the press of fingers inside himself, Anubisu would take his lover and leave his claim inside him. Afterwards, they could then explore all the different possible arrangements of their bodies and see what pleased them both. For Anubisu felt inclined to trust Seiji with himself. For him, Anubisu would submit himself and see how different it was with a partner chosen for love.

Seiji finished removing his trousers and Anubisu was pleased to see the simple undergarment he’d caught brief glimpses of and dreamed about. 

“A moment,” Anubisu said and Seiji paused, hands on the band at his waist. Tossing his shirt onto the floor, Anubisu took hold of Sejii’s hips. 

He rubbed his fingertips along the fabric first, feeling the difference between the soft gray fabric at the darker, rougher band that held the garment in place. He ran his hands down and back, gliding over Seiji’s round backside and pausing to give it a squeeze. Then he brought his hands forward and explored the opening sewed into the front. 

A small tug was all that was needed to shift the opening over Seiji’s erect cock and it promptly made a direct appearance. 

“Convenient,” Anubisu murmured, eyeing Seiji’s erection with interest. “I may have to find an undergarment like this.”

Seiji laughed, breath hitching slightly when Anubisu passed his hand down the protruding length. “In lieu of what, exactly?”

“Fundoshi, when I am wearing a kimono. Right now, however, I have forgone any such garment. Fundoshi and modern _slacks_ do not combine well.”

Sucking in a short breath, Seiji’s eyes sharpened in a way that had nothing to do with Anubisu’s stroking hand. 

“The term for that is _‘going commando’_ and no, I don’t know why,” Seiji said. “That phrase also often carries sexual connotations, so it is not generally used in polite conversation.”

“That is good to know. You seem to find this knowledge exciting.”

“I did say it carries certain connotations.” Seiji rocked his hips slightly, lazily chasing Anubisu’s hand. “Will I get to see you soon?”

“Certainly.” 

Regrettably releasing Seiji’s cock, Anubiu hooked his fingers inside the waistband of Seiji’s undergarments and carefully started pulling it downwards. The contrasting waistband stretched effortlessly, allowing Anubisu to pull the garment down Seiji’s body. 

“These garments-“

“Boxer briefs.”

“Boxer briefs. They are even more convenient than I thought.”

“There are several different styles but they are all similar in design,” Seiji said as he let the briefs drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and then up to Anubisu. “May I help you?”

Anubisu liked that Seiji asked instead of presuming. “You may.”

The other man smiled, slow and surprisingly predatorily. He was completely unselfconscious of his nudity and Anubisu appreciated the delightful view. 

Seiji’s hands reached his waist and he leaned forward to kiss him. Anubisu cupped his face in his hands, holding him close. The kiss they exchanged was gentler than before, slower, but carrying a simmering heat. 

Anubisu didn’t mind when Seiji undid the fascenings of his trousers, nor when he began to ease them down. He did start when Seiji ran his hands down the inside of the trousers and over his backside. 

Seiji smiled and murmured against his lips: “Going commando is understood to mean _‘easy access’_ for wandering hands, mouths, and other parts.”

“Then perhaps you should consider going commando so I can make use of you more frequently.”

The sound Seiji made was one of raw sexual need. “I’ll consider it,” he said, and then shoved Anubisu’s slacks down and out of the way. 

Dragging him into another kiss, Anubisu tumbled them down onto the futon. There was a brief moment of delicious friction as they rubbed together, promising great things to come. They separated and assumed comfortable positions, with Seiji half-kneeling and half-sitting on his heels, knees spread apart, and Anubisu leaning back on his hands in a lounge. 

And then they both just… looked. 

Seiji’s body was too lean, by Anubisu’s reckoning. He would rather Seij’s middle be thicker, his stomach protruding more to show off his clan’s prosperity and his own strength as a warrior. More muscle and fat would provision him better for a famine and give him additional resources to call upon as needed. 

Still, it wasn’t as though Seiji’s form was displeasing. It was the opposite, and Anubisu hungrily drank in the heavy muscles sculpting Seiji’s shoulders and arms. His chest was toned and thoroughly, if more lightly, haired than he’d expected given Seiji’s mixed blood. There was almost no dip at his waist, rather, a nearly perfectly straight line going from ribs to hip that heralded a strong core. His legs were long and, while not as densely muscled as his upper body, were still sturdy. His thighs were broad, calves shapley, and feet wide with long toes. His golden hairs were most heavily clustered on his thighs but even that was relatively sparse. 

And then there was his cock. Anubisu eagerly drank in the shape of Seiji’s cock, his eyes lingering first on the tip just starting to peek out from under its cap, then traveled down a shaft only slightly shorter than the full length of his hand, and finally reached the tiny nest of wiry hairs at the base. He liked the shape of it and felt both relieved and pleased to see Seiji was more slender here than he was. 

Anubisu’s cock was more modest in length but the girth had always earned him compliments after taking someone to bed. Seiji was strong enough to bear the strain of being penetrated by Anubisu and he would benefit from the additional tightness around his cock as Seiji’s body gripped him. In contrast, Anubisu was well aware that being penetrated was not something he typically enjoyed, which meant Seiji would be easier for him to approach and accept should they decide to explore that precise arrangement in the future. 

Seiji’s fair cheeks had darkened again as he took in Anubisu’s thicker build, denser covering of body hair, and the slight leftward curve of his cock. Rather than let shyness or uncertainty dominate him, however, he crawled forward until his body hovered over Anubisu’s. 

It felt utterly perfect kissing him again. Their lips couldn’t seem to stay apart, nor their hands from wandering over each other. Anubisu pulled Seiji down next to him and rutted their lower bodies together again. Seiji threw his head back dramatically as the other man ground forward against him. Desire surged in them both, hastening their need to bring each other to completion. 

“Tomorrow, I’m going to spend an hour touching and tasting you,” Anubisu growled. His words were both a promise and a threat. “Only after that hour has passed will you be allowed to come.”

Seiji bares his teeth in response. “I think you overestimate yourself and underestimate me.”

The challenge sent a thrilled spark shooting towards his crotch. Anubisu had no more patience for slow play and rolled Seiji beneath him, bracketing his body between his legs. He lined their cocks up together and began to rock forwards and back. New pleasure soared through him and Seiji began to moan beneath him as he slowly started trying to move with him. 

A groping hand managed to snag the box Anubisu kept next to his futon with a few small items and he hurriedly fished out the oil he used help soothe rough calluses. 

He was reluctant to separate from Seiji but did so while removing the top from the glass bottle. Pouring some of the oil into his hand, he spread it first over his cock and then between Seiji’s legs and hard shaft.

Seeming to sense his intent, Seiji first loosened his legs so Anubisu could reach deeper between them, then squeezed them together when he removed his hand. His hands came to rest on Anubisu’s shoulders, reverently tracing the outline of strong muscles. 

Arranging himself on top of Seiji, Anubisu directed his cock to slide into the oiled channel between Seiji’s thighs. It was nothing like pressing into a woman’s passage or breaching someone from the rear, for Seiji’s legs lacked that stunning heat and insane tightness. His thighs were soft, though, and the hairs decorating them created small tingles as they tickled Anubisu’s cock. 

Sighing contently as he settled into place, Anubisu laid down on top of Seiji, bracing only a small amount of his weight on his arms. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting between Seiji’s legs and reveling in the easy glide the oil made possible. 

Seiji mewled beneath him and wrapped his arms around Anubisu. His thighs flexed and tensed as Anubisu continued to work himself between them. His cock rubbed against Anubisu’s stomach with delicious friction and Seiji’s chest was solid and unyielding beneath him. 

Between needy thrusts of his hips, Anubisu nipped again at Seiji’s neck, grazing his teeth lightly when near the top of his neck and biting down hard when at his collarbone. Being able to further mark his lover was just one of the benefits of this particular act - Anubisu was by necessity slightly further down Seiji’s body, which further amplified the slight difference in height between them. 

“Ahh, S- Sasaki,” Seiji moaned, hips jerking underneath him. 

Anubisu’s brain went white at the sound of his name - his true name - being spoken with such passion and desire. His steady rhythm faltered for a few moments and he just ground forward, body straining. 

Seiji keen beneath him as Anubisu, no, Sasaki’s body bore down on his cock. 

A roar of need erupted within Sasaki, along with a base, animalistic desire to fully claim his lover. Pushing himself up on his arms, Sasaki resumed thrusting between Seiji’s thighs, making sure to grind his abdomen against Seiji’s cock. 

“You’re- fucking me,” Seiji gasped, then moaned. “It feels good.”

“Also for me,” Sasaki groaned. He could feel his balls starting to tighten, the peek rapidly drawing close. “Soon. I’ll spill between your legs- and give you a taste of what it will be like when I come inside you.”

Seiji liked that idea, if how his hips jerked beneath Sasaki was any indication. “I want to see you come,” he begged. 

Sasaki forced open eyes that had fallen closed so he could look upon his lover. Seiji was flushed with passion and need, his face, neck, and chest pink. Bruises and fresh bite marks littered his collarbone and shoulders. Their eyes met and Sasaki felt a lurch in his chest when he saw how dilated Seiji’s pupils were, how dark they made his eyes look. 

“Please, Sasaki,” Seiji said, still shamelessly begging. “I’m close. I need you.”

He couldn’t break their gaze. Sasaki continued to rut desperately between Seiji’s thighs, his blood surging. The peak was there, hovering right before him…

Sasaki came with a grunt and a shudder. His head fell back as his hips jerked, eeking out just enough additional stimulation to fully empty his balls on his lover’s broad thighs. He didn’t see Seiji’s eyes go wild as he felt the spurts of liquid erupt between his legs, the hot come immediately making Anubisu’s cock slide even faster and easier than before. 

He did hear the desperate sound Seiji made as his orgasm eases off and he almost collapsed onto his lover. A hard shaft was still presses against his stomach, so Sasaki rallied as soon as he could and sat up. 

Seiji’s eyes went straight to Sasaki’s cock and a whimper slipped out when he saw the strings of come connecting their bodies and the glistening wetness on Sasaki’s cock. It was still hard but would soften soon. 

Plunging his hand between Seiji’s legs, Sasaki deliberately coated his hand with the mixture of come and oil located there. He wrapped that slick hand around Seiji’s cock and began to jerk him off. 

It only took a few firm strokes for Seiji to gasp, his body going rigid as his cock began to shoot out jet after jet of come. Sasaki deliberately aimed his cock upwards so that most of each spurt landed on Seiji’s chest (and only some of it on his own hand). 

By the time he finished, Seiji was a mess, with come coating nearly across his entire torso and more pooled between his legs. He panted hard, sucking in needy gulps of air. 

It took everything Sasaki had not to collapse down next to him. 

Rallying, Sasaki tore his eyes from his lover’s body and found the sheet that had been shoved to the side during their coupling and used it first on himself, then on Seiji, carefully wiping the come away before it had time to start dying.

He couldn’t resist nipping at Seiji’s inner thighs as he finished dealing with the mess there. The flavor of semen clung to his legs but Sasaki ignored it in favor of leaving behind marks to herald their coupling. 

Seiji has pushed himself up on his elbows and was watching him when Sasaki sat back up. His expression was open and relaxed, with no tension in his features and a smile curving his lips. 

“I find I like seeing your head between my legs,” he said. 

Sasaki tilted his head consideringly. “I suppose enjoying your mouth on my cock will require a demonstration. We will have to determine when the opportune time will be for the lesson.”

“I may need multiple lessons in order to master the technique.”

Sasaki was pleased to see Seiji unperturbed at the thought of oral sex. “I will ensure you have many opportunities to practice.”

“With a full review of my work to follow each session, no doubt.” 

Seiji was sounding distinctly amused now. And somewhat excited. His softening cock gave a small twitch of interest, which in turn renewed the sparks of arousal inside Sasaki. 

His cock, which had softened to the point of dangling between his legs, began to lengthen and protrude once more. 

His lover sat up and gathered his legs underneath him again in a comfortable pose of meditation. “Perhaps you would permit me to put my first lesson into practice? So we may judge my learning ability, of course.”

Sasaki pictured it: Seiji above him, his skin somewhat tacky from the come that had covered him. His cock, long and hard, would plow between his thighs, most likely rubbing underneath his balls, while Sasaki ground his cock on Seiji’s stomach. Lips kissing his, then traveling everywhere they could reach, until they couldn’t bear it any longer. 

They would come first one, then the other, or perhaps they’d manage to finish together. Either way, Sasaki would be thoroughly decorated with come and oil in the end. 

Stroking his cock, Sasaki offered the oil to Seiji. 

“I'd hate to completely ruin this futon,” Seiji said as he began to apply oil to his swelling cock. 

Sasaki snorted and laid down so Seiji could apply the oil to his own body. “Don’t worry about it. This is Rajura’s. My futon is this one,” and he patted the mattress next to them. 

Seiji went rigid. 

“It’s fine. We’ll turn the futon over and he’ll never notice.”

“I doubt that.” Seiji’s hand began to massage his thighs, slipping down between them to prepare a place for his cock. “But we are rather committed now. I may as well take an equal share in desecrating his place of repose.”

“We will flee for our lives together,” Sasaki agreed. Taking the oil, he began to rub some against Seiji’s stomach and delighted at the feeling of hard abdominal muscles under his hand. 

Placing the bottle back in the box that sat between their mattresses, Sasaki pulled Seiji on top of him and smiled wickedly at the wanton spread of his thighs as he straddled his legs. 

Their lips met again and Sasaki groaned as he felt Seiji’s cock touch his legs. 

“Now, show me what you have learned.”


	2. Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not story canon, but amusing.

“Spirit,” Naaza barked as he honed in on Jun. the green Ujigami whizzed excitedly as being directly addressed. “I want a different residence.  _ Now.” _

“Naaza,” Rajura began exasperatedly, only to be cut off. 

“No! I will not sleep here another night.” Naaza glowered. “I want a place on that side of the building,” he told Jun, pointing towards the room Nasutei and Lady Kayura slept in. 

_ I think there’s one over there,  _ Jun replied somewhat mournfully.  _ I’ll miss you if you leave! _

“I am not sleeping in this residence now that Anubisu and Korin are rutting together!”

Shuu, who’d been halfway towards the bathroom, stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Wait, they’re what now?”

Rajura looked surprised. “I had not realized they had reached that point.”

“Reached  _ what point?” _ Shuu exclaimed. “Since when were Anubisu and Seiji a  _ thing?” _ He sounded horrified. 

Naaza gave him a disgusted look. “They’ve been sniffing after each other like dogs in heat for weeks. It’s been quite disgusting to watch.”

“Sniffing after… and now they’re having  _ sex? _ Right  _ now?” _

“Don’t go in  _ that _ bedroom if you don’t want to see Anubisu between Korin’s-“

“Enough.” Shuten’s voice cut across the conversation, instantly ending it. “Their business is their own. It has been quite clear they desired discretion. We will respect that.”


End file.
